familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tyler County, West Virginia
Tyler County is a county located on the western flank of the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 9,592. The County is named after John Tyler, father of President John Tyler. Its county seat is Middlebourne6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 675 km² (261 sq mi). 667 km² (258 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (1.20%) is water. Major highways * West Virginia Route 2 * West Virginia Route 18 * West Virginia Route 23 * West Virginia Route 74 Adjacent counties *Wetzel County (northeast) *Doddridge County (southeast) *Ritchie County (southwest) *Pleasants County and Washington County, Ohio (west) *Monroe County, Ohio (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,592 people, 3,836 households, and 2,834 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (37/sq mi). There were 4,780 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (19/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 99.35% White, 0.02% Black or African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.03% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 0.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,836 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.40% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 23.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,290, and the median income for a family was $35,320. Males had a median income of $34,250 versus $18,140 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,216. About 12.20% of families and 16.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.00% of those under age 18 and 12.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Akron *Friendly *Middlebourne *Paden City *Shiloh *Sistersville Attractions Festivals * Middle Island Harvest Festival, Middlebourne, early October * Sisters Fest, Sistersville, mid-March (website) * Sistersville Marble Festival, Sistersville, late September * Tyler County Fair, Middlebourne, early August * West Virginia Oil & Gas Festival, Sistersville, mid-September Historical * Sistersville Ferry, Sistersville * Tyler County Museum, Middlebourne * Wells Inn, Sistersville Natural * Conaway Run Lake Wildlife Management Area, near Centerville * The Jug Wildlife Management Area, near Middlebourne Other Attractions * Tyler County Speedway, Middlebourne (website) Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Tyler County, West Virginia Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1814